Kyoya's Clipboard
by Sefarra
Summary: Kyoya is always writing in that pesky clipboard of his. What will happen when Haruhi gets fed up and reads what other mystery lies in that clipboard besides the clubs expenses? KyoyaXHaruhi


Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club, or Kyoya/Haruhi. Although who wouldnt want to.

The day was coming to a close. The girls has finally cleared out and reluctantly left Tamaki's side. After the girls left, the club members started to depart. As usual, Haruhi and Kyoya were the last left. "See you tomorrow Senpai" said Haruhi as she was getting ready to leave. He continued reviewing the clubs expenses for the day and did not even acknowledge Haruhi. "See you tomorrow Senpai!" She said again, this time louder. He didn't even bat an eye. Haruhi was annoyed and frusterated. She walked over to Kyoya and took his clipboard. "Give that back" Kyoya said firmly. "No, enough of this damn clipboard. Percentages, expenses, earnings, is that all that goes on in your mind? What else is in this stupid clipboard anyways?" She asked angrily as she began to flip through the pages. "Haruhi, Give. It. Back. Now." Kyoya yelled as he stood up. His sudden outburst startled her, but she didnt show it. She was used to his rage. She turned another page and saw a poem. This suprised her. "A poem? Hmm.. Who could you possibly be interested in Shadow King?" She said mockingly. She began to read the poem outloud in a mocking tone.

"My dear

My love

I long for you

To hold you close

Kiss you

Have you near

I wait yet you aren't mine

but I wish you to know

I love you.. and I always have."

Suddenly, she stopped reading and froze. Finally, she uttered the last few words on the page. "To my dearest Haruhi. My heart belongs to you.. Even if your doesn't belong to me.." She said as her voice trailed off into a whisper. She looked over at Kyoya who was still standing in front of Haruhi, he had his head down and didn't move. Haruhi stepped closer to Kyoya and hugged him. He froze for a second then held her close. He had longed for this, to hold her close. She broke the embrace slightly so she could look in his eyes. "Kyoya" she said softly, sending chills up his spine. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" She asked. "We come from different worlds" Said Kyoya sorrowfully. "How long, Kyoya?" she questioned. "Since the first time I saw you. Why do you think I always find a way to raise your debt? I don't want to lose you" He said as his voice trailed off.

It was then when she realized something. She saw something different in him. She saw love and sorrow in his eyes. He was completely vulnerable which is something Kyoya Ootori Never lets happen. Haruhi decided to speak her mind and say her deepest darkest secret that she had concealed for so long. "Koyoya..." She said hesitantly wondering if she was making the right decision. He looked up at her "I..I.. know the feeling of loving someone but being afraid to tell them" She said. Kyoya's heart sank. His mind scanned through a list of people who could have possibly won her heart. He snapped out of it when she continued to speak. "I would know because.. he is standing right in front of me and I still can't tell him how I feel." She turned away, feeling her face getting hot. Kyoya's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He knew it was now or never. He pulled her closer, causing her to look up while he propped her chin up for a kiss. Their lips met and they instantly knew they both made the right decision. After a few seconds Kyoya broke the kiss and looked at a now blushing Haruhi, right in the eyes. "Haruhi, I dont care that we come from different worlds, I am Not going to miss the chance to say this. I have let too many opportunities slip by. "I love you, Haruhi." He said as his face reddened slightly causing Haruhi to smile. "I love you too Kyoya" She said as he pulled her close for another hug.

Meanwhile outside the slightly cracked door stood mischief in the form of twins. "Got that all on tape?" Whispered Karoru to Hikarui. "Yep, all of it" grinned Hikaru

And thats all. Hope you all enjoyed it. Let this be the start of more stories to come. Thanks for the read ^_^


End file.
